


What is reasonable

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Outtakes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: A very short outtake fromHere are the words (that I left for you).





	What is reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending to the first scene of [chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695350/chapters/3606998).
> 
> It is reposted below in its entirety, minus the original ending.

"Since the problem is primarily the suspicion of forgery, the solution is simple enough." Lelouch said, quieting the room. "We just have to make it more than obvious that the journal is real." He tapped his fingers against his chair.

"Easier said than done," Cornelia argued. "It's plain that you have an idea-- you always seem to have an idea, but we've let the journal out for too long. If we had openly presented it from the beginning, perhaps, but now? Now, presenting it as fact would simply incite more confusion. And confusion is the very last thing we need: last time we allowed it to run unchecked, Schneizel's aide was shot."

"That's because you're attempting to maintain the status quo." Lelouch replied, waving his hand at her. "One must take risks if they are to succeed."

"You want to call yourself a success?" Cornelia slammed her hand on the table. "What have you accomplished? Your name has been dragged through the mud; you're dead in the eyes of the public-- anyone who saw you dead was  _happy_  about it, so how could you call that a success? Yes, your little plan worked, but you intended to die there, so you can't even say you succeeded at that!"

"Cornelia." Schneizel interrupted. "Calm down. You too, Suzaku."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, restraining himself from baring them at the older woman. When Lelouch touched his elbow, he sat down again, taking care to nudge their knees together before shrugging off his hand.

"What do you want to do, Lelouch?" Nunnally asked. "I could make another announ--"

"Not another announcement," Schneizel said. "Not the way you did it last time, without consulting any of us and through a  _gossip rag_  of all things. Anything that you need to say, you'll say it here and we'll discuss it. You've dropped to nearly 40% in public opinion, and likely the only thing that saved you from that was Cornelia's timely release of a journal excerpt that alluded to your credibility."

"What, then? What should I do?" Biting her lip, Nunnally fussed with her skirts. Her eyes were burning, but she couldn't cry here-- she didn't have the right to cry here. She took a shuddering breath. "I'm responsible for this situation, so tell me. What should I do here?"

"Nothing," Lelouch answered her, gently, and every eye turned towards him. "You'll do nothing. In fact, as far as the royal family is concerned, you're all very anxious and sorry that Schneizel's been hurt, and you're keeping everything quiet so that he can covalesce in peace. And when rumors of Lelouch vi Britannia begin appearing all over the net, you stay quiet, until someone brings photographic evidence. After all, who would expect a dead madman to be showing up again? It is purely unsubstantiated rumor until someone shows you a picture that could not possibly have been while I was alive.'

"And then we'll release the journal," Schneizel breathed out. "We'll be forced to, once you're found, because you are still a criminal who we would have tried."

"Exactly," Lelouch confirmed. "The fact that you reluctantly deliver the journal into official's hands removes the possibility of tampering: after all, no one has a greater reason to hate me than the people in this room. Once the journal gets into police hands, it's public property and free to be seen. The very notion of justice is what will bring this together, because everyone knows that you all were part of the resistance against me. It would make more than enough sense that you would want me to be captured. After that, you simply to deal with anger, but I trust you can handle that."

The tension in the room began to dissapate like mist on a cool morning, until Suzaku said, voice just shy of angry, "Lelouch, how will we get these so-called rumors to show up."

Cornelia said, "That's easy enough. We plant a few lookalikes, have them travel around the country-- or the globe, whatever we decide on, have them post a few rumors while they're there. Have them respond to the name Lelouch; have them 'disappear' once they get nervous, especially around police. It should be simple enough to construct a false trail."

Suzaku said, " _Lelouch."_

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, "I don't see any other options. Besides, it's already begun."

Eying the two, Schneizel barked a laugh. "Of course. Of course you would go the path of most resistance, my dear brother."

"What-" Nunnally stuttered, "Schneizel? Lelouch? What are you-"

"There will be no decoys," Schneizel said, "because the person traveling and being seen will be Lelouch himself."

"But that's--"

"Meaningless? It would be, if Lelouch didn't have some other reason that he needs to travel," Schneizel rested his chin on his wrist, mouth twisting into a smile. "You needn't worry about that, however. So tell me, Lelouch. Why the desire to travel? Clearly Suzaku is already aware, or he wouldn't be this. Hm, this resistant."

Grasping Lelouch's arms, Suzaku said, " _Are you mad--"_

"No, Suzaku." Lelouch said, "I'm just desperate." He moved his knee away from Suzaku's, out of sight, and let his arms go limp. "There are people I need to talk to-- people who need to know I'm not dead."

"And for what  _purpose_ , Lelouch? So you can make them-- those people who have cursed at you, who spat on your body and pissed on your grave-- happy?! You have no obligation to them!" Suzaku roared. His grip tightened, to the point that Lelouch's fingers began to tremble, but Lelouch met his gaze head on, unwilling to lose this argument. Suzaku was-- Suzaku was safe, he had always been safe, even when they were enemies. And if Suzaku was unwilling, then--

"I have a duty," Lelouch replied, tensing. "The only thing that is undecided is whether or not you will accompany me."

Grip slackening, Suzaku leaned forward, searching Lelouch's eyes, hoping. The look in Lelouch's eyes was what made him decide: it was the same look that Lelouch had when they had decided he was going to die, and the same look that he had when Suzaku had first broken his mask off. It was a look of complete desperation and agony, because he was being stretched too far and ready to snap; it was a look that meant that Lelouch was going to do this, with an army or just himself. He wouldn't surrender on this, would give up anything that he had to do get this (whether Britannia or Nunnally or  _Suzak_ \--). And because Suzaku knew that look, he knew that this was the moment to decide if he wanted to be by Lelouch's side, that if he rejected Lelouch in this moment then it was a bridge burned from his side. Because Lelouch was smart: smart enough to hide whatever it was that he wanted, that he was planning, and if Suzaku burned that bridge down, he would never--

Suzaku released Lelouch's arms, and didn't wait for the pain that would pierce Lelouch's face. He pushed his chair out of his way and kneeled, pressing a kiss to Lelouch's inner wrist.   
  
Lelouch let out a shuddering breath, and said, "Ask me."  
  
"Will you marry me?" Suzaku murmured into Lelouch's skin.  
  
Stroking the side of Suzaku's face with his free hand, Lelouch bent to whisper, "Yes."  
  
Stunned, the siblings looked on. After a decidedly long pause, Nunnally said, "Well, that's new."  
  
"Yes," Cornelia agreed, drawing her blade, "It is."  
  
"Cornelia," Schneizel reminded gently, "We just had this carpet re-done. Kick him out the window if you must."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
